wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talthressar
Talthressar was one of the elven lieutenants serving under Alleria Windrunner during the Alliance Expedition's invasion of Draenor. With Verana's return to Quel'Thalas, Talthressar presumably took up the mantle of Alleria's right hand. When Alleria followed Khadgar to the Blade's Edge Mountains, Talthressar was left in charge of her high elves. Alongside Danath, Herrick and Rellian, Talthressar hunted Ner'zhul through Terokkar Forest.Beyond the Dark Portal After the disaster in which Kurdran was captured, Talthressar played a key role in proposing the construction of Allerian Stronghold, and had the location marked. He proclaimed the founding of the keep, as a symbol of the alliance between high elves, humans and dwarves, and to mark the sacrifices of the Wildhammer clan. An arakkoa by the name of Grizzik was captured shortly after, as he had been following the expedition. He promised to guide the Alliance into Auchindoun, where Ner'zhul was hiding. There they encountered one of the last draenei, Nemuraan. Nemuraan assisted Talthressar, Danath and Rellian by allowing them to use seldom travelled passages, and he invoked the ghosts of dead draenei to assist the Alliance in their ambush against the orcs and their new allies, the Cabal of Vorpil. Talthressar fought valiantly, and helped rescue Kurdran. It is unsure whatever happened to him since the events in which Ner'zhul opened the various portals, but Captain Auric Sunchaser now leads Allerian Stronghold. Auric is presumably his successor. In all likelihood, Talthressar is dead, or he is now in the company of Alleria and Turalyon, having vanished along with them to wherever it is they now tread. Talthressar was a lethal ally, revealing a preference for duty over morality. His was a perspective keen on calculated justice of a more subtle sort. He occassionally disagreed with Danath, and even after an arguement, Danath would be unsure if Talthressar's trademark tone was either sarcastic or honest but Danath liked him for it. It was Talthressar's pride and passion which stood out when the time was right. He bore a hatred against the Horde which he gained due to the attack on Quel'Thalas. Like Alleria, he seeks some matter of closure for all that has transpired. He was also a strong believer in the Alliance, and spoke of the combined strength of human, dwarf and elf. The arakkoa Grizzik's nickname for Talthressar was 'Long Ears' which Danath found very amusing. Quotes *"And you will not honor his spirit if you take men too exhausted to fight to avenge him. They will simply join him in death." *"In light of the sacrifice of our dwarven friends, I thought it would be a good gesture. We are, after all, an alliance. How better to symbolize that than to start a stronghold together?" *"Your men were right. Not only does it have strategic value, but this is the only place we have seen thus far on this planet that was not red and lifeless. This forest, at least, is still very much alive. If we some day return to these woods and complete what was begun here today, we shall name it the Allerian Stronghold. It is fitting - the orcs destroyed much of Quel'Thalas, and so in return we will claim this, the one green region left upon this forsaken world. And if not, these posts will stand as a reminder that the Alliance entered this forest and claimed it as their own." *"The dwarf knew the risk. And the mission must come before personal attachments." References Category:High elves Category:Lore characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters